


Realizations

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Yaoi. OroSasu. Sasuke realizes what Orochimaru really needs his body for after a few years.





	Realizations

Uchiha Sasuke sat on his bed, sheets loosely draped around his nude form as he stared blankly at the door of his chambers. Orochimaru had left several minutes ago when he had finished getting his fill of the Uchiha's moans and sinfully delicious semen.  
  
Of course, through the tangle of limbs and rough sex, Sasuke gained several new cuts and bled in several places. He was advised to tend to those injuries lest snakes slither in and make a meal out of him.  
  
He didn't care. He was already a meal for the snake sannin, so what would dozens of smaller snakes matter? Sasuke had gotten used to the creatures' slithering all over his slim form, taking complete advantage of him.  
  
Sasuke still didn't care. This wasn't what he had left his village for. He wanted to get stronger. If he wanted sex, he would've hired some whore. But no, in Otogakure, he was the whore.  
  
It had been two and a half years since he had left Konoha, and he had yet to learn anything new. The only thing "new" about him was his change of fashion taste – his outfit was similar to what Orochimaru wore, but he wore a hakuma that barely hung on his shoulders, revealing his entire chest and abdomen – and a new weapon. Uchiha Sasuke was still stuck with the weak jutsus and techniques that he had learned from Kakashi, but at least when he was with Kakashi, he actually learned something other than different methods of sexual pleasure.


End file.
